


Wild is the Sea

by Lethally



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-01
Updated: 2015-03-01
Packaged: 2018-03-15 19:09:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3458522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lethally/pseuds/Lethally
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Headcanon fic based on the new Hook & Ursula backstory spoilers</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wild is the Sea

An enslaved pirate, oh what a sight to behold. But the goddess forgot to keep an eye on him and trickery has always been in his nature. He had sat still and listened and thought and schemed and watched until a perfect plan hatched. A handful of midnight blue scales to protect him from the new goddess' wrath. He was blessed by the sea herself, they said. The Captain who could sail through storms and they would part for him. His pockets were deep and many but against his chest he hid his most precious treasure. What greatest achievement can a man claim, but to have created a goddess and hold her life in your hands.

Deep in the sea, the goddess lies. From mermaid scales to squid ink she changed, bitter and darker she has learned to love the monsters she feared. Mermaids and men, what a never ending sad story. Sometimes she swims to the surface, talks to the man who ruined her life, but gave her eternity. In the early years the wound had festered, betrayal tasting sour in her mouth, yet she has grown to love the power. She destroys men for little to no reason and protects her kind from human treachery. Don't kill a man's lover, she tells them, or at his mercy you shall live. To take a human for a lover is to vow yourself to protect his life from the danger at sea. In a cloud of ink she hides, krakens, scylla, medusa, her friends and sole allies. Above he screams to his heart's content, I have tamed the seas. One day, she will take back what's hers, bloodied claws. The seas untamed, godless, kingless, wild.

On land they are both powerless. Oh she can live on, controlling the seas and its infinite wealth. But she cannot protect him there, and if he is not safe... Worse even perhaps should someone free her from his hold. Then she would be stronger yes but less, simply a goddess. She would lose her story, her past, her purpose. Undoubtedly the consequences would lead to her demise, she wishes it not be by the hand of her kind. She does not wish her sisters this immortal fate. 

When he stands on the land, they can rely only on his trickery. Over and over, he smiles and charms and beds and kills and she lets it all happen. The clear skies turn to thunder when he says so, and again and over she lays her blessing upon him. King of the seas. Goddess of the Deep. Over and again, she kills for him, but mostly for her. The whispers and creaks of the wooden decks swim to her and she spills red to protect them. Quite a team they form. Until they tire of the game, of the life, of the seas. The seas might one day swallow them both, to depth unknown. And the seas shall remain blue, feed of the blood until all that is, is water. 

Tamed only for so long, the seas are alive.


End file.
